Whisper
by XShadowMassacreX
Summary: Left behind, Izzy strives to survive on her own using her new found powers. But when things go all wrong and all she needs is a shoulder to lean on, Has she pushed the ones she loves too far? J/B
1. And Then I Killed Her

**So, New story. I hope you guys like it! Im really sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors. I don't have a beta as of now. if any of you know one or are willing to offer your services please message me. Anywho, back to the story! Enjoy it! ~ShadowM**

* * *

Drums, what sounds like a drum? No, wait, listen closer Bella... That's, that's my heartbeat. It's pounding. My feet are gliding across the floor. Where am I going? Trees they surround me but here its... lighter than it used to be._ Smack_ I'm thrown out of the vision and onto the ground. It's like this all the time; trying out new powers and checking the future to make sure I don't die. And it'll stay this way until I get out of here. Where ever_ here _is. I'm in a forest, somewhere south, I know this for sure. But, I haven't found any humans or roads that lead to town. Not that I'd want to go back into town, they might try to make me go back to the Mental hospital.

It was hell there until I met Annie. The therapist tried to get me to talk but I always refused. I couldn't tell them that I had a vampire boyfriend. Or that the damn _Cullen's, left_ me to die. Ughh that name leaves a bitter taste on my tongue. Now I'm not one to hold a grudge so after a few months I decided to just let it go. There was no need for me to talk to the therapist about something I wasn't even mad about anymore. They didn't seem to think the same way I did though. At one point they got fed up with my shut mouth and put me on medications that made it very difficult to decipher what I said aloud and what I kept to myself in my head.

Until one day there's a small girl no taller than 4'9 sitting on the bed next to mine wrapped in nothing but a thin paper robe that the nurses probably gave her when she was first admitted. Her wavy blonde hair hung down to her shoulder blades and look damp as if she'd just ran through the rain. She whipped around to face me, her eyes wide, as if she were looking her killer in the face. I probably looked like hell; Sweaty hair sticking to my face and blood dripping from my lip. I had just come from the fitness room where my trainer, Mark, tried to get me to work out my aggressions. Well with the added fact that I'm clumsy, that session did not go so well.

She immediately jumped off the bed and into my arms. To say I was shocked was understatement. She proceeded to tell me that her name was Annie and she could see people's powers. Not only that, but that I was some sort of sponge.

I accepted this easily, as I was familiar with the supernatural, and the weeks that followed, after group sessions, we worked on controlling my powers and she taught me how to tell if a person had powers. Basically I could take someone's power or ability and copy it for own.

Now you would think this to be an easy task but I found that sometimes when I copied there power said person couldn't handle the process and died. This didn't happen too often but when it did I felt horrible. Annie was always there to tell me everything was fine and get me back to working with my power. So far I had had acquired the power of shielding, controlling fire, invisibility and telekinesis. It was amazing that people didn't know what potential they held.

A week later I found myself and Annie sitting on my bed talking when I suddenly got curious to see if I could absorb her power. I grabbed her hand before she could protest and thought about what Annie had taught me. I took a deep and breathe and imagined myself absorbing the power.

It felt as if ice water had been poured over me and all my senses were wide awake. A flash of white light blinded me and stole my breath away. When I could see, Annie was laying on my bed eyes glazed over and blood pooling around her head. Had I shot her? No way to tell. My chest constricted and tears welled in my eyes. I started pumping up and down and her chest like they taught me in my CPR class when I was 13. Stop. Check for a pulse. None. _She's dead, I killed her. _I did the only thing I could think of; I ran.

I grabbed a duffel bag out of the closet and filled it with as much of the clothes in my drawers as possible. I made myself invisible and slipped down the hallways unnoticed. From that that day on I've been running through forests killing animals for food using different powers I have acquired and just going through the motions. I no longer had the ones I needed the most.

* * *

**So What'd you think? Should I keep going? Any mistakes? Reviews are appreciated and so are cookies! Let me know if you guys have and beta friends or are a beta. Thanks! ~ShadowM**


	2. And Then I was Kidnaped

**Hello! New chapter. Im looking for a co-author for either one of my stories and of course a beta. Anyhow, Enjoy! ~ShadowM**

* * *

In the distance I could hear the distinctive sound of a river. Finally! I had been without water for days now. Running to the river, I gulped down water greedily. Once my thirst was cured, I looked into the water to see my reflection.

Who was she? The reflection showed a girl with long matted dark brown hair, wild eyes and dirt all over her face. Was this what I had become? I hadn't really cared about my appearance since, well, since the Cullen's left. Well now's as a good a time as any. I took off the mud caked clothing that I had on and started washing it. Once I had gotten them mostly clean I set them in the sun to dry and dove into the river to clean myself off.

Swimming around in the cold water brought a small smile to my face; it had been so long since I'd been able to relax. In fact, the last time I had even gone swimming was the summer before I moved to forks. I was with my best friend Blaire. That was also the last day I saw her. She disappeared that night, after a long search the case was closed and classified as 'runaway'. After many disappearances Renee decided to move and when I didn't want to I moved up to forks with Charlie.

Unfortunately that in turn caused me to meet the Cullen's. I got out the river and put my clothes back on. I grabbed my duffle bag and as I was about to take off a loud crack came from somewhere behind me. I whirled around and saw a tall, buff man with short brown hair and a small woman behind him with long blonde hair. "Damnit char now look. I told ya to stay put." His voice was low and deep. He turned to face me. His red eyes stared at me. "Listen sugar, were not here to hurt ya. We just saw ya and thought you might need some help. My names Peter and this is Charlotte. Were here to help you." His voice was soft and kind. But I wasn't sure I could trust him.

Maybe they would help me, but then again they could just want to devour me like the rest of those bloodsuckers. "My names Izzy." I said quietly knowing they would hear me loud and clear either way. "Well Izzy, do you know where you are?" I shook my head. "Well then I'd like to welcome you to Texas." The blonde stepped forward and said loudly. I kept my face blank, I still wasn't too sure about these two. "Well now I don't want you to be alarmed Hun, but I'm assuming you see our red eyes and I just want you to know were not going to-" I cut her off swiftly to save myself from a long lecture. "I already know, don't sweat it."

They looked at me like I was crazy. What a surprise. "So you know. Well I'll be darned Char, now we gotta keep her." He turned to face the woman with an excited look on his face. "Well I mean, I guess we could." she seemed apprehensive. "Hello, Hi. Yea I'm right here and I'm not a dog. You don't just get to _Keep_ me. For once my voice was loud and clear. "Well Sugar, I'm afraid we have to. "He turned to me with a regretful look, And with that he lifted me over his shoulder and proceed to kidnap me. Great. I'm just a freaking vampire magnet aren't I.

* * *

**So what did ya think? Did that explain anything? I know its a bit confusing but we'll get there! Send me a message if your interested in co- authoring or betta-ing. And as always, leave me a review! ~ShadowM**


End file.
